Green Envelope
by Nefer111
Summary: My name is Alexandra Summers. I am a student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was 'muggle' born. This is my story...
1. Green Envelope

**Sorry my British slang might not be the best. I apologize now for any mistakes I may make. Reviews :)**

Green…

That's the thing that stuck in my mind the most that day…

When I think of that day green is that first thing that comes to mind…

We thought it was a joke at first…

But after he came and showed me those things…

Those weird, strange, unordinary things…

We pretty much just had to believe him…

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

I was born March 27, 2008 in a little hospital in London. My older sister Lora is the pride and joy of the family. I always wanted to be like her. But strange things always happen around me so it's almost impossible. My mum never understood me. My dad didn't care about any of the things that happened around me, he loved me for me. I always wondered if they took the wrong baby home from the hospital. But I look too much like both of them. They have always been disappointed in me. I can never do anything right. I never knew what was wrong with me until that letter came. 

My parents' car pulled into the driveway. I ran to the door and opened it. I waited for them to come. They both opened their doors and started walking over to me.

"What have you been up to pet?" Her father asked her.

"Oh nothing just watching the telly." And that's when I noticed the owl flying across the sky in the middle of the day! "Daddy look!" He turned around to look and so did mother. Mother and I don't really talk that much. She mostly just ignores me like I'm not even there.

"Hey looky there isn't that cool. Let's go inside and sit down for some tea, yeah?" Just that second something fell from the sky and landed at me feet. A letter. I looked at father and he waved his hand for me to pick it up so I did. It wasn't normal paper it was a tan color and it was rough to the touch. It was addressed to me.

Alexandra Summers

London, England

72 Primrose Lane

Bedroom at the end of the hall

"What is it Alex?" Her mother asked curiously.

"It's a letter addressed to me."

"Who would write to you?" My mother asked in a pompous tone. She walked over and ripped the letter from my hand

"A school called Hogwarts." I said trying to hide my anger. She always pulls out the 'you don't have any friends' thing on me.

"There's no such thing." She handed the letter back to me.

"Open it Al" her father encouraged her. "We might get a good laugh out of it."

"Okay daddy." I opened it very carefully so I didn't ruin the envelope. There were two pages. I read them out loud.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

___Headmistress_ : _Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Summers,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Harry Potter_

_Deputy Headmaster"_

"_The second page with requirements says:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"_

"Someone tried to make it sound professional. I almost wanted to believe it!" My father said in between laughs.

"Nonsense," my mother muttered, shook her head, and went inside.

"Well, it's time for tea. You hungry? Want a snack or something?" Her father asked nicely.

"Please." I was starved!

"Okay let's go in the house."


	2. Harry Potter

I did not sleep well that night. All I could think about was that note and why they decided to play a cruel joke on me.

Where in the world did they get an owl?

How did they know my name?

Or where I lived?

Or the room I slept in!

It was all so confusing to me.

When I finally got to sleep I had bad dreams. I was in a dark room and a spot light was on me. A lot of people were laughing but I couldn't see anyone. I began to cry. I woke to my father shushing me and telling me it was okay. I soon fell back to sleep.

I woke up that morning to my mother screaming. I jumped from my bed with a start. I pulled on my robe and tip-toed down stairs. What I saw confused me even more than I already was. My mum and dad along with most of the maids and butlers were standing frozen, with fear, in their positions.

They were all staring at a man in front of the fireplace. He was wearing the weirdest clothes. He was wearing a black cloak and a pointed hat. He was very handsome. He had round glasses and messy jet black hair. And his eyes they were the most beautiful green I have ever seen.

"So sorry to intrude" the man said as he was brushing ashes from his cloak. Ashes? Maybe it was just dirty. But it looked like ashes. Maybe he had fallen into the fire place? How odd.

Odd…

This man definitely was that word exactly…

Odd…

"Who are yo…" my father started to say in his strong booming voice.

"Ahh there she is." The man had caught sight of me standing on the last step of the stairs.

"Alex, go back upstairs until I tell you." Her father told her. I started to walk back up stairs.

"Oh no Alexandra this is about you, you don't have to go back up stairs." The strange man said in a sweet voice. "I should think you should have your workers leave though." He said directly to my father. My father waved his hand and the servants made their way out of the room.

"Now what's this about? What do you want my daughter for?" My father was trying to keep his calm.

"I believe you received our letter at three yesterday, Alexandra. My name is Harry Potter; I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." The man spoke to me directly.

"This is a joke isn't it? It's my cousins playing jokes again right?" I said none believing. I shifted on my feet.

"This is no joke. Do strange things happen around you? Things you cannot explain?" Harry Potter asked me.

How did he know? I looked him straight in the eyes and I realized he must be telling the truth.

"That's what I thought," Harry shook his head. He got a wide smile on his face. "Your name has been on the list for Hogwarts ever since you were born."

"This is all none sense! My daughter is not special! She is just a trouble maker!" My mother yelled at the man and started walking closer to him.

"She is no trouble maker madam. It is not her fault what happens to her. It just happens." Harry Potter came to my defense..

"It is her fault! She could stop misbehaving if she wants too! We're not paying for thing school!" My mother was still yelling in his face.

"Now, Martha. Quit yelling at the man. I think he may be right. Our daughter isn't a trouble maker." My father said to my mother. "But she is right I am not sending my daughter off with some stranger without proof." He said to Harry.

"Oh yes I can do that." The man pulled out a wand and gave it a flick. Everything in the room started flying around the room. My mother started screaming. I was watching everything intently. It was amazing. It was like a dance in the sky. Then everything went back to its place. The man put his wand away. My mother angrily stormed out of the room.

"Okay so when does this school start?" My father said one-hundred percent in belief.

"September 1st." Harry answered simply. "You can pay for her school books and clothes I presume."

"Yes we'll be able to do that. But I don't know where to buy those things that were listed on the letter"

"Oh I will show you that. What time is best for you tomorrow?" The two men forgot that I was there.

"How about 10?"

"That will work… See you both then," Harry Potter threw something in the fire, the flames turned green, he jumped in yelled something and disappeared.

"Well you don't see that every day," My father mumbled to himself, then smiled.

"I think we'll be seeing a lot more of that." I said simply.

"Yes, I suppose your right." His smile grew wider. He patted my shoulder and walked out of the room.

"This will be fun," I said as I walked out of the room.


End file.
